Adventures in Summer Camp
by darkninja12
Summary: When the ninja accidentally agree to be counselors at a summer camp, they've gotta pack up their bags, travel to the middle of nowhere and spend a week braving the wild outdoors...and the crazy kids. (Rated T for language and adult humor)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, whaddup, wow I haven't been on here for a hot minute lol. I just spent the last week being a counselor at my church camp with my friend (or as we call it "YCL" ten points if you can tell me what church I'm from haha) and I wanted to write a story about the ninja getting the "camp counselor experience" based on the adventures that me and my friend had last week. Most of the stories in this fic will be about the stuff that happened to us at camp just with Ninjago characters and the kids at the camp will be based on the kids we were in charge of. Get it now? Okay cool, here's chapter one, obviously, this isn't based off reality cause I'm not a freakin ninja and I knew full well that I agreed to be a leader haha. Also if you read my "Children of Spinjitzu" fic and are wondering why the hell I haven't updated it in over a year it's because I kinda hit a bit of a writer's block and life got busy and then I forgot about it and then when I remembered it and wanted to finish it, there were new episodes coming out so I wanted to wait for those and then after the new episodes I decided I wanna rewrite the whole thing. I'm not changing it completely, I just wanna refine it and clean it up and I had an idea for a new character I wanna add in. So don't worry, I haven't abandoned it, I'm just gonna wait till season 11 airs and then I promise you'll get more of the ninja kids cause I really love them a lot and wanna tell ya'll the story I've made for them it's just hard to stay focused and get my ideas out into words. You feel me? But you didn't come here for that story tho, you came for this one so imma let you read it now lol.**

"Citizens of Ninjago, thank you for joining us today for this most auspicious celebration. Today we honor our most beloved ninja, who once again have saved our city from evil and ruin."

The ninja stood up on the stage in the middle of Ninjago square, smiles uncomfortably plastered on their faces. They'd heard the commissioner's speech several times before, and felt like this was the 5,000th ceremony held to "honor" them.

"He does know that he doesn't have to do this EVERY time we save the city, right?" Jay whispered to Cole. The earth ninja shrugged. "Ceremonies usually have cake, and if there's cake, I'm not complaining."

"Would you guys quit talking, you're distracting everyone from looking at me," Kai said, waving at the crowd.

Nya rolled her eyes. "Zane, how much longer do I need to pretend to care about this?"

"I was told the appreciation ceremony would conclude at 6 pm. However…" he sighed. "It is 6:45" Nya groaned.

"C' mon guys, in a few minutes they'll give us our "gift" and then we can go home," Lloyd said.

The ninja used to get excited when the city offered them gifts as a thank you for protecting them. But the ninja had saved Ninjago so many times that the commissioner and mayor seemed to be running out of ideas. Last time the ninja stopped a bank robbery they were given keychains of themselves and a pack of cupcakes. So they weren't anticipating any kind of big extravagant gift this time and honestly, they didn't want one. They just wanted to live their lives in peace without being "celebrated" every five minutes.

"...we again express our gratitude and can't wait to see what happens next week!" The audience cheered as the commissioner finished his speech. The ninja waved and quickly left the stage.

"Thank the freaking first spinjitzu master," Nya said as she hopped in the driver's seat of the car the teenagers shared for casual outings.

"What we do next week?" Jay buckled himself in the passenger seat. "That's oddly specific."

Kai opened the passenger side door. "Hey, it's my turn in the front, get out."

"C' mon Kai, really?"

Kai nodded. "Just cause you and Nya are engaged now doesn't mean you get to sit up front with her every time."

Jay sighed and unclicked his belt. He stuck his tongue out at Kai and sat in the back seat next to Zane.

"Wow, very mature Jay," Kai said, sitting down. Nya giggled and started the engine.

When they arrived back at the monastery, Master Wu was waiting for them on the training grounds.

"So how was the ceremony?"

"Same old, same old" Lloyd answered, headed towards the kitchen. "Except for the commissioner forgot to give us a thank you gift this time, but honestly I don't even care anymore."

Wu looked confused. "They didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Zane asked.

"About the summer camp? The one named after you in your honor?"

The ninja looked at each other, baffled.

"We didn't hear anything about it," Jay said.

"We probably missed it when we were telling you to shut up," Kai responded. Jay elbowed his arm.

Wu rolled his eyes. "Well, you better start paying attention if you want to be counselors next week."

"Camp Counsellors?" Lloyd asked. "Who said anything about being counselors?"

"Apparently COLE did according to Gayle Gossip's latest blogpost," Nya said looking at her phone. "_When asked to join the camp as counselors to teach and guide their young fans, ninja team member, Cole Steele, answered 'we'd be thrilled.'_

"I thought they were asking if we could eat cake!" Cole defended. "I was in gratitude ceremony autopilot mode, I had no idea what anyone was saying!"

Lloyd sighed, then turned to Wu. "We'll have to tell the mayor we can't do it. It's great they're naming a camp after us and all, but we're not cut out to be counselors."

"I'm afraid it's too late," Wu said. "All the kids attending camp have heard the news and are expecting you there. What kind of role models would you be if you broke your promise?"

The ninja all began protesting at once. Wu held up his hands.

"It's already been settled. Pack your bags ninja, you're going camping."


	2. Chapter 2

**YALL IM SO SORRY. I'm literally the worst at this omg. I keep doing my whole "I'm back and I'm definitely not gonna abandon this story for sure," and then I disappear again. But I've got some good reasons, I think lol. My boyfriend dumped me which...sucks so I was taking a bit of time off everything to deal with that. And then I went to Europe for two weeks and I'm playing Campbell in Bring it On the musical so I've been busy rehearsing for that, and I got a part in a short film so I've been doing that too, AND I'm transferring to public school from performing arts school so that's a whole thing I'm dealing with too. Is that good enough? haha, I love how I'm talking like people read my stories and actually care how active I am on this site. So I'm not gonna promise that I'll be back with a new chapter next week cause most likely I won't update for like another two months so just enjoy this really short, not even that good chapter hahaha**

**WARNING: CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE AND SUGGESTIVE HUMOR**

Chapter 2

"Where the hell is this place?" Cole asked as he drove the car through the woods.

"Uh uh uh" Jay called out from the backseat. "You can't say 'what the hell' at kids' camp"

Cole rolled his eyes, annoyed. "We're not at camp yet."

Jay pulled out a camp manual. "Inappropriate and vulgar language is not tolerated at camp. Anyone who breaks this role will immediately be sent home." he read.

"Oh, well shit," Kai said with a smirk.

"That's a lame ass rule," Skylor muttered from her half-asleep position, laying on Kai's shoulder. Her and PIXAL came along so Nya wouldn't have to be in charge of the girl campers all by herself.

Zane and PIXAL shared disapproving glances. Jay frowned. "C' mon guys, we need to take this seriously. These kids are counting on us."

"Anyone who cusses goes home?" Nya asked. "Cause in that case, I fu-"

Cole suddenly jerked the car to the left, cutting Nya off and throwing everyone around in the backseats.

"What the heck dude?" Lloyd rubbed his head which had been slammed against the window. Jay smiled and gave an approving nod.

"I thought I saw a squirrel." was Cole's answer. "But I think we're here."

The team had arrived at a small area of the woods, equipped with a few cabins, a bathroom building, and a mess hall. In the distance mountains and a lake could be seen. Not the nicest looking place in the world.

"So," Kai said, climbing out of the car. "This is the result of our years of dedicated training and hard work. Shrek's swamp plus friends."

"I think it looks quite beautiful," Zane commented, pointing to the mountains peeking over the treetops.

PIXAL opened the trunk and grabbed her bag. "Is there anyone here?"

The ninja looked around, the camp seemed empty.

"Maybe this is the wrong place?" Nya asked, hopefully.

Cole looked at the map on his phone. "No, this says it's right here. Maybe I'll call someone." He punched a number into his phone and held it to his ear. The others waited hopefully.

"No service," Cole said putting his phone in his back pocket.

Lloyd sighed. "Well, what do we do now?"

Just then, the screen door to the mess hall swung open, and a tall lady, with short, styled, blonde hair and bright clothing burst out. She was older and had obvious work done to her face.

"Hey, you guys!" She exclaimed enthusiastically. She ran up and shook each of their hands. "I'm so glad you could make it! I'm Mrs. Black, the assistant camp director. And you must be the ninja team!"

Kai nodded. "Yeah, that's us. We're...so happy to be here." He didn't look like he believed that last part.

Mrs. Black didn't seem to notice. "Let me introduce you to Ms. Butcher the camp director, and then I'll have someone show you to your cabins. She led the group into the mess hall. It was a long room with cement floors and a couple of plastic tables. Another older woman in green cargo pants and tennis shoes was sitting at a table stapling papers. She wore a hat with a giant parrot on the top.

"This is Ms. Butcher." Mrs. Black said, pointing to the woman. "She put this whole thing together."

Ms. Butcher looked up. "Thanks for coming." She greeted, not very enthusiastically. "You'll be shown to your cabins now. Please read thoroughly through the packets placed on your beds. Report at the flagpole at 3." Then, she looked right back down at her stapling.

There was a moment of silence.

"Well then!" Mrs. Black clapped her hands, excitedly. "Noah!" She called out. A young man, maybe in his mid-twenties, peeked his head out of the kitchen. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Show the ninja where their cabins please."

Noah came out from behind the door. He looked very strong, fit, and handsome. Nya and Skylor wiggled their eyebrows at each other and smothered their giggles.

"Sure," Noah nodded at the group. "Right this way."

The ninja grabbed their bags from their car and followed Noah down a gravel path. When the path split two directions, Noah stopped.

"Alright, girl's cabins are gonna be to the left, buys to the right. Your names are on the door of the cabin you stay in. I trust you can settle yourselves in." He looked over at the girls. "Let me know if you need anything."

He smiled and began walking back towards the mess hall. Skylor and Nya exchanged another look and smiled.

"We don't get to stay all together?" Jay asked, frowning.

Kai laughed. "Yeah, that's right, so any plans you and Nya had for this week, consider them canceled."

Nya sighed. "Oh babe, that reminds me, did you bring any condoms?" She asked her fiancee, then shot a devilish look at her brother.

"Oh no, was I supposed to?" Jay didn't understand Nya was just playing with Kai. "I didn't really think kids' summer camp was the place to-"

"Just never mind." Nya interrupted, the energy killed. "You didn't get it, never mind."

Jay was confused.

"I would advise that we settle into our cabins before it's time for the flagpole ceremony," Zane said.

Lloyd nodded. "C' mon boys," He waved towards the cabins on the right. "We'll meet you girls at the flagpole?"

The girls nodded, and the group split ways, off to find their cabins.


End file.
